


It's Already Past.

by hanasupersong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasupersong/pseuds/hanasupersong
Summary: Ana and Gabriel catch up on the years lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted Overwatch fic...I hope it's decent!
> 
> I wrote this fic as a birthday gift for my bestie @tiddyes on twitter who just adores Gabriel/Ana, she really enjoyed it and suggested I post it on here so here it is! 
> 
> One small note is that in this whole verse fic thing, Gabriel is Fareeha's father. I have something of a master fic for Gabriel/Ana in the works which goes a lot more into the detail about their time together and stuff that they went through but you don't need to read that to get this little one shot. Who knows, if posting this fic goes well I might just finish that master fic for them and post it on here! :D For now I hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think of it!

Their meeting couldn’t have been under stranger conditions.

How it even came into fruition was not something Ana dared to dwell too long on, god knows how much she was in if any of the Overwatch members realised her plans to meet Gabriel again.

Such a strange thought, she realised. One she had never thought she would ever even have the option of looking forward to.

Ana could not deny her feelings towards Gabriel, though his current stance on everything did put a slight damper on it, her admiration and years of friendship and trust developed with Gabriel was still seamlessly weaved together to form something far from romance but stronger than mere adoration. Something forged against with bloody battlefields, silent conversations with a single glance and unquestionable loyalty to one another. As much as she loved those years at the watchpoint, the years of stolen kisses and private words whispered in the dead of night, she was not foolish enough to expect them again in this meeting. The world had not been kind to either of them and so much had changed.

Ana often considered what became of Gabriel after she went missing in action, whether he howled and wept blaming Jack and the rest of the team for leaving her behind (unlikely) or if he took her death in his stride like any good soldier, grieved and mourned for a few days and moved swiftly on. She can’t imagine it was the same reaction she had to his death, watching the casualties stack up on live television, seeing the explosion paired with Jack and Gabriel’s profiles. She didn’t weep that day, but the weariness and hollow sensation in her chest never lessened after that day.

To discover him alive, and working for an organisation that he had spent so many long tiresome years fighting had certainly left her a rather speechless. Then again, discovering what had happened to Amelie, she reasoned it was not the most surprising conclusion. They were a scummy organisation who stooped to lows like brainwashing civilians, and Gabriel was now their best agent.

When she first saw that demonic wraith weave through the battlefield, taking out her men with a single shot, moving with an eerie swiftness she presumed Talons worst. After the third or fourth time she saw it interrupting their missions, she began to notice some things. The shape and form of the dual wielding shotguns it held, the way he stood and loomed, when Ana was close enough to near his taunts and words, they shook her to her core. Sounding like something dead and ancient rasping for breath to speak again, but also familiar and comforting, like the voice of an old friend. Realising it was Gabriel, gave her no comfort or relief. Just sadness.

Just once before the fighting resumed and she went back to Overwatch and he went back to the shadows he had so desperately clung to, she had to talk to him, see him again. Make sure it was really him. To understand that if he was really with Talon out of his own volition, why he was even doing this in the first place. There was some semblance of the old man she knew under that mask, and she would try her hardest to pry it out, just for one night.

They arranged to meet at this very spot, and though the city was quiet and the night was Ana felt completely on edge, as though she was resting in a trap. She hadn’t come completely unprepared, a small sleep dart was at her hip and she still had a couple of biotic grenades handy. She sat on the rooftop of a small house in Dorado, eyes looking out over the high city. From where she was, she caught the best glimpse of the sweeping bay, and the way the water glittered underneath her, reflecting the white moon and small stars in the night sky. Romantic, she thought sarcastically. This meeting with Gabriel would be anything but.

She checked the time. Midnight on the dot. The all too familiar and deafening sound of smoke hissing and bubbling came from behind her. She turned and sure enough there he was, standing in all his terrible glory. A small part of her felt slightly eased, he had arrived on time after all. Another part was screaming at her that this was the man who killed dozens of her teammates and wounded her friends and begged for her to just shoot him right through the mask and end both their suffering. She knew that it would accomplish very little, but it might feel nice.

“Reyes.” She said after a moment.

“Amari.” A voice grunted from beneath the mask. Truthfully Ana had not planned exactly what she was going to ask him if he even agreed to appear for this encounter. There was too much to ask and too much she already knew. God knows where she should have begun, her supposed death? His? When she joined Overwatch again or when he turned against them? There was no easy answer to all this.

The more important things could wait, she told herself. Right now she had a few silent moments with Gabriel again. No fighting, no soldiers, no overwatch or talon, just them and the silent city and guiltless night sky. She would be damned if she let this go to waste. She leaned back on her hands, eyes closed enjoying the cool sea breeze on her face. After a long moment, Gabriel cleared his throat. She opened her eye and glanced up at Gabriel, who had his clawed hands crossed over his chest. He did not seem to be enjoying the view.

“When did you decide you were the vigilante hero for justice?” Gabriel asked head tilted.   
  
“When did you decide you were to become a homicidal murderer?” Ana snapped back eye narrowed in a glare.   
  
“Point taken.” Gabriel said, lapsing into a silence once again. “What are we doing here Amari?”

“I am here enjoying the sights and ocean breeze with a cranky old man.” Ana joked.

“You know what I mean.” He said irate.

“What are you just standing there for?” She asked, patting the spot next to her. “Take a seat.”

“I’ll sit down once you explain to me why you even called me out here.” Gabriel hissed. “I wasn’t born yesterday, if this is trap--.”

“Always the cynic.” Ana said rolling her eyes.

“We can’t just act like nothing's happened.” Gabriel said hotly.

“It’s rather easy actually.” Ana said, a nostalgic feeling of smug glee from winding Gabriel up bubbling up inside her chest.

“You were always the glory hunter at the end of the day. Just as bad as he was.” Gabriel snarled. Ana rarely rose to any of the bait that Gabriel tried to wind her up with, but something fierce boiled up inside her, and finally burst out.

“And what about you?” Ana said scowling. “Were you really just the bloody thirsty leader of the Blackwatch who was always chasing for a piece of the glory he was denied? Look at yourself Gabe!” Ana said gesturing to his stature. For a second she was lost for words, she pinched her eyebrows together trying to find something to say. “You’re a disgrace.” she said exasperated.

“Watch your mouth!” Gabriel barked.

“You watch yours. I am your friend but don’t think I just accept this bitter empty shell for all that you are. What happened that made you like this?” Ana asked appauled.

“Gabriel Reyes died. Reaper was born.” He said bluntly. Ana couldn’t help her hollow bark of laughter.

“The reaper.” She said her hand smacking her head. “Of course. What a joke.”

“I didn’t come here to explain my decisions and actions to you.” Gabriel said turning to leave.

“I didn’t come here expecting any explanation.” Ana said firmly. “I came here wanting to see my old friend. And if there was truly no part of the man that you used to be in that empty shell you call a body, then you should have already shot and killed me. You wouldn’t have even come up here if that was the case. So spare me the shit about how ‘Gabriel Reyes is dead.’ You’re as dead as I am.” Ana bit back. Gabriel stood there in silence, his back still turned towards her. Ana sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. The view of the sparkling water suddenly became a migraine inducing, and she wanted nothing more than to shut it all out. She sat there for a long while thinking about how feeble it was to bicker and argue with Gabriel about ethics and who they used to be. She closed her eyes and thought carefully about her words, thought about the time she sat with Gabriel at the Gibraltar base with nothing but a bottle of whiskey and good company. When she spoke, it seemed more like she was talking to herself more than anything. “I am simply tired. I’m an old woman who’s tired of constantly fighting against a man I once loved.” Gabriel’s arms uncrossed and he turned to face her, though his expression was still unreadable, the action alone spoke volumes enough. She kept talking, eyes distant and expression hurt. “Just once, before we go back to everything else. I want to look at you, to talk to you. I want one more selfish moment with you. Then you can go back to Talon and I’ll return to Overwatch.” Her voice was pained, looking up at Gabriel through his mask. He said nothing for a long time, merely staring down at Ana through the skull mask.

“You were always very persuasive.” He admitted gruffly. Ana felt the corners of her mouth lift just a fraction, a ghost of an impression of the man she knew. She’d take it.

She glanced over him a smug look in her eyes. “But before we get down to any of that, I’d also appreciate if you took that ridiculous mask off.” Gabriel’s shoulders hitched up, and his stance instantly became defensive. A sensitive topic perhaps, but Ana refused to bare her soul to a owl mask. She had to see him.

“I keep it on for a reason.” Gabriel said stiffly. “It’s not a pretty sight underneath.”

“It never was.” She said unable to contain her smile. Gabriel did not appreciate the joke.

“It’s not coming off.” Gabriel said finally.

“Is this due to the risk of me knowing your identity? A little late for that don’t you think?” Ana said teasingly.

“Ana, it’s worse than you could imagine.” Gabriel said voice aching.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic.” Ana waved him off. “Was I ever the type of person to ever be phased by the gruesome or grotesque?” She asked with an eyebrow raised.

“A person can change.” Gabriel said stiffly. “I know that better than anyone.”

Her lips pursed tightly in thought. She’d seen more than her fair share of gruesome deaths on the battlefield, hell for many of them she had cause them. She had to remember though, Gabriel has forgotten a lot of things since he left, a reminder was due she realised. 

For a moment, Gabriel thought that was the end of the discussion, but then Ana reached back and unclipped her eyepatch from her face, revealing the injury that killed her. The cool breeze felt foreign and strange on the old wound, but also strangely freeing. The scars were deep and small, from all the shrapnel surrounded the dark black hole of her skull. They exploded out from her eye socket like a black sun with dark rays. Gabriel wasn’t sure what hurt more, seeing the wound that almost killed Ana or being allied with the woman that caused it. Ana feigned unawareness of Gabriel’s staring at the eye, that was her intention after all, she wanted him to see it and to understand. She had changed too, but despite her changes and injuries, she was still her old self. She looked out over the water as she spoke. “I want to look at you Reyes,  _ really  _ look at you. No masks, no Talon or Overwatch. Just two old friends who’ve paid the price enough.”

For a long time, Gabriel said nothing, just stood there as stoic and distant as ever. Ana waited patiently and finally, he did something which truly solidified the hard fact that still he held an enormous amount trust towards her. He pressed a hand to the front of his mask and with a loud hiss and snap, the owl bone mask fell from Gabriel’s face. He kneeled down next to Ana, eyes fixed to the water. The most immediate thing Ana noticed was his eyes, they had changed from a soft brown to a bloodshot black. His skin appeared ghoulish, sullen cheekbones and deep bags under his eyes. There were some parts of his face flaking off exposing the pink muscle of his face underneath. His scars were not so much as scars as they were open wounds. They were now multiple in number and some took out whole chunks out of his flesh, leaving a jagged empty space where the skin didn’t even bother to try and heal, it just rotted. Ana didn’t stare, one look was enough to take it all in. It was a hard sight to muster, but she just felt relief at the familiar sight of her old friend.  Even if it was more of an impression rather than a solid figure, it meant so much to her.  _ ‘Still handsome as ever _ .’ She thought.

“Happy now?” He asked sarcastically. The mask didn’t alter his voice Ana realised, it was as hoarse and whispy as it was when she first heard it on the battlefield. 

“Much happier now that I have some visible company.” She said patting his shoulder. He flinched at her touch, but as quick as it was there, it was gone and Ana’s hand hand slunk back down to her side. There was so much to say but also so much that couldn’t be said. A single thought that resonated with them both simultaneously was, ‘ _ What now _ ?’. Gabriel was thankful that Ana was the one to break the silence.

“I hear you didn’t attend my funeral service.” She noted. “How cruel.” She joked.

“I could say the same for you. I doubt you brought a dozen red roses after the explosion.” Gabriel said casually avoiding the real reason why he hadn’t attended. He did all his grieving in private, if someone in his Blackwatch team died, he would mourn and then move swiftly on. But Ana’s death was relentless on him, it left him broken and heavy with guilt. Moving on was all he knew how to do, so mourning wasn’t an option. He threw himself into digging deeper and deeper into Overwatch’s ugly side and when he flew too close he died in a fiery explosion. Everything after that was just a mess. “Did they even, throw a funeral for me?” He asked out of curiosity. 

“I think so.” She said looking up in thought. “I think it was joint with Jack’s.” Gabriel pulled a face and Ana snorted. “I know how unfortunate. Even in death you have to share the glory.” It felt odd to joke about something so personal, but it somehow felt appropriate to them both. Less real if it was just a fun laugh. That worked for the time being.

“I saw it happen.” She said with an unreadable expression. “I was in the hospital, and my first thought was to throw myself back into Overwatch all over again and to preserve what was left. But it was already blasted to hell. If you and Jack were gone, then there was no point.” Time for a change of topic, Gabriel thought.

“How is little Fareeha?” Gabriel asked gently.

“Not so little anymore. She’s the captain now. Just like her mother.” Ana said clicking her tongue in disappointment.

“Exactly the opposite of what you wanted for her.” Gabriel noted.

“She still fights with me today about it.” Ana said with a heavy sigh. “I only wanted the best life for her.”

“You gave her that.” Gabriel said. Ana huffed and ran a hand through her hair exhausted. 

“I told her I’ll support whatever decision she makes. Even if it goes against everything I tried to provide for her.”

“Must have been a shock when she saw you again.” Gabriel said.

“I left her signs. She knew I was alive but that I wasn’t ready to come back again so she didn’t tell anyone. When I finally stepped back she was happy to see me but my word she can be awfully intimidating! I felt like a child being scolded when she confronted me. And in front of all the others no less!” Ana said annoyed.

“She gets that from her mother.” Gabriel said with a smile. Every time he did it exposed his black molars and crumbling jaw, but Ana still found it oddly endearing. She found herself smiling back.

“I know at least a couple things she gets from her father.” Ana said nudging Gabriel in the side. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her, already predicting an insult. “An ugly forehead and a dimpled smile.” He let out a weary huff of laughter and shook his head.

“And everyone thought _ I  _ was the bully back at base.” Gabriel said still smiling. Ana laughed heartily and slapped him on the back. A wave of nostalgia overwhelmed Gabriel, and he had to ask one burning question.

“Does she know?” He said almost a whisper. There was no need to elaborate. Ana knew very clearly what she was talking about. Her laughter died almost instantly, and her gaze was averted to the wonky brown tiles they both sat on.

“I planned to tell her when I came back, but now I think it’s best to wait. Everything considered.” She said waving her hands gesturing at nothing in particular. “Don’t think she would be thrilled to know her father is now her greatest enemy.”

“Do they all know my identity?” Gabriel asked.

“McCree and I both thought, but we haven’t shared our suspicions yet.” Ana said. “He seems adamant to find out for himself. I suggest you mind yourself next time you run into him on a battlefield, that boy can do anything once he puts his mind to it.”

“Don’t I know it.” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. “So how is the cowboy kid?” he asked wearily, just the thought of McCree made him want to pinch his eyebrows together. That boy was a walking embarrassment. A fond embarrassment, but still humiliating nonetheless.

“A little more grey but still alive.” Ana said fondly. 

“Did he ever grow out of the cowboy thing?” Gabriel said. “That was always impractical, especially when he insisted on the spurs. They jingled so loud I swear it was like his own personal cat bell, almost no need for the tracker on his ankle.”

“It seems to have gotten worse.” Ana laughed. “He’s got this gold belt--”

“Say no more.” Gabriel said holding up a hand looking physically hurt.

“Old habits I suppose.” Ana said still grinning.

“Yeah I guess that kid never did grow out of his stupid habits.” Gabriel grumbled.

“That ‘kid’ is now 37.” Ana said.

“Still just as stupid I’ll bet.” Gabriel said knowingly. “He ran off after you died you know.”

“I know.” Ana said cheerlessly. “He told me. Started weeping like a child when he saw me.”

“Think he’d do the same for me?” Gabriel joked.

“Try it next time you have a shotgun barrel aimed at his head, I’m sure he’d be very emotional then.” Ana said. An awkward silence filled the night, the only sounds were the gentle crashes of the waves against the high cliffs. A quick change of topics again.

“Your eye.” Gabriel said. “That was when you went MIA right?” Ana was silent for a long time, so much that Gabriel thought she simply wasn’t going to answer the question at all. Just as he was about to take it back, she spoke.

“It hurt more than any pain I could describe. I didn’t die so to say, but seeing Amelie like that just pushed me over the edge. I couldn’t do it anymore, I was finished being a soldier when I saw first hand who we were fighting that day.” Ana said, her expression unreadable.

“Did Mercy not offer to fix that for you when you got back?” Gabriel asked.

“She did, but I declined. I’ve never been a fan of her healing abilities.” Gabriel snorted at that, but Ana said nothing. Angela had something to do with Gabriel’s condition, but Ana didn’t dare push on the subject. Angela’s skills were frightening even to her, something were simply not to be meddled with by natures design and Angela did not understand that. They had their arguments since she got back about that, but Gabriel didn’t need to know. “It’s a good reminder for me now. Reminds me of my mistake.” Ana said.

“Widow is quite the shot.” Gabriel said and then immediately regretting even opening his mouth when Ana shot him a look that would have reduced him to a smouldering pile of cinder.

“More like Talon is skilled at brainwashing civilians.” Ana corrected angry.

A heavy silence weighed on them both but then Gabriel did something rather unexpected. He removed the thick black gloves, his fingertips looked blackened and charred as though they had been burned. Ana looked at them her gaze soft and did nothing as his hands tentatively cupped Ana’s face and stared at her with an almost unreadable expression. To most unreadable at least, Ana had been around Gabe long enough to know exactly what that face was saying, even through the scars and deformity on his face she could read him clearly. The deep crease in his forehead, the soft tilt of his head, the thin line on his lips. He felt guilty.

“Does it still hurt?” He asked quietly. Ana took his bare hand in her own and turned her face pressing her lips to the fingertips.

“Only when I have to look at your ugly mug.” She said with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The last two lines are based off of fanart drawn by @picantemami! 
> 
> EDIT: I found it! It's the sweetest thing I suggest you go check it out! http://voidarcade.tumblr.com/post/150673284463/my-part-for-the-gana-arttrade-with-tiddyes
> 
> I'm also on twitter very frequently now @bambiietta and I would love to hear your thoughts on this fic! I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
